


Commander's Lament

by AWaywardCardinal



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: All or Nothing, Emptiness and pain, Family, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, Living World, Motherhood, Poetry, Spoilers, feels trip, this was painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWaywardCardinal/pseuds/AWaywardCardinal
Summary: In the aftermath of their battle against Kralkatorrik, the Commander grieves her loss...You don't know what you have, until it's gone.





	Commander's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I don't normally write poetry, but after the events of All or Nothing my Commander wanted to express her feelings and emotions. In so doing, I wrote this. It's probably rough around the edges and not the best I've written, but I tried to capture things as best I could. The rhythm for this was heavily inspired by a music box version of Undertale's "His Theme", which has to be one of my favorite pieces from that game.
> 
> Here's a link to the music I used for this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1UYbmtcUwo
> 
> I'll leave tissues for you if you need them.

Where do we go from here?  
I, the one who lead the way  
Heroes, they save the day  
But when I thought we’d won  
Everything fell apart  
A prophecy foreseen  
Jagged, splintered  
Branded  
T h i s i s a l l m y f a u l t

I should have taken heed  
My sweet and dear Aurene  
I was your hope, your strength  
But were you really seen?  
My folly, you paid the price  
Your death, it is a vice  
I can’t forgive myself  
My one ultimate sin

(Dearest Child, don’t cry  
Life’s hard, no lie  
You are the hope we need, now  
In this place of violet and gray  
I'll tell you one important thing:  
You will survive  
Hold on to life  
They need you most of all, my dear  
You are their light  
Guide them through this night  
The stars will find their way)

This isn’t what I want  
My dragon child is gone  
I don’t know what to do  
Feel so lost and confused  
Mother, does this pain fade?  
Mother, please answer me:  
Is this how you must feel  
When a child you love dies?

It’s overwhelming me  
All the uncertainty  
I’ll get no recompense  
From what will never be  
Will gladly take their hate  
Though it won’t change her fate  
I failed in the worst way  
Aurene, come back to me  
  
  
Please…


End file.
